


Resolution

by Sinisteredgirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, sort-of like a filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisteredgirl/pseuds/Sinisteredgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin confronts a certain shopkeeper about the return of her brother's powers. In the end, a decision was made.<br/>Fill-in scenario after the final battle in Fullbring Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Oh and spoilers from the novel "Death Save the Strawberry" by Makoto Matsubara and Tite Kubo. 
> 
> I wrote this fic with the music "Frozen Moment", a soundtrack from the movie Source Code (composed by Chris Bacon), in mind.

Karin ran as fast as her legs can carry her. Streets blurred past as she raced to the only place she knew she could get her answers from. After yesterday, these were the only things in her mind— _questions_.

Quickly, the view of the shady, almost-dilapidated looking _shoten_ came to her sight. She then noticed that the sliding door was open, almost as if he’s been expecting her. Little wonder there.

True enough, the owner of the shop was there lounging by the platform-floor as she entered. The recognizable striped hat and the sing-song voice immediately greeted her. “Ah, Kurosaki-san! What will it be today? Just in time, we have a new product called—”

“His powers are back.”

A statement that was just as much as a demand for answer. She will not be kept in the dark about this—not with her brother, and certainly not with this eccentric shopkeeper.

“I’m still not sure what happened yesterday,” She said, gripping the sides of her skirt unconsciously. Something about a tall _man_ with a weird-looking _sword_ was all she could remember, but the rest of it was still cloudy.

“But Ichi-nii’s powers are definitely back. Though there’s something different about it. I can sense _others_ mixed in—Rukia-nee, Goat-chin, and even _yours_.” There was an emphasis on the last word, but it seems there wasn’t any change in the mien of its recipient.  She sucked in a breath. “I thought it was impossible.”

Urahara, as ever, maintained an impenetrable look. “Initially, I also thought it was. His last attack drained all of his spiritual power, and the remainder should have slowly waned away during his comma. But…”

He studied her briefly before continuing. “As his friends noticed, and as I’m sure _you’ve_ noticed,” Karin visibly tensed at this, “lately he’s been emitting some…reiatsu, even if shallow. This should not have been possible.” There was a stress on the last thought, and his voice reflected the seriousness of it.

It was true; she _did_ notice it. Although not in the ridiculous amount that he had back then, her brother’s reiatsu was definitely _there_. Initially, she tried to wave it off as a mistake on her part—perhaps she was sensing her sister’s faint reiatsu or even that of her idiot father’s—but soon it became an un-contradicted _fact_.

“In order to enflame what little he had, a vast amount of reiatsu was _donated_ to him by his shinigami friends—like adding kindling to a small flame.” Urahara narrated with a smile that seemed to foretell some hidden story underneath. No point in probing it further at this time.

Karin raised an eyebrow at this. “Wasn’t the transfer of Shinigami powers illegal for the folks there in Soul Society? You told me yourself. That’s what gotten my brother in this mess in the first place.” Shortly after Ichigo lost his powers, Karin decided to finally seek the truth. She wanted to know everything, from the day the Kurosaki Clinic was attacked (she remembered now), to the subsequent ‘vacations’ her brother’s been having, up to the loss of his spiritual powers. Thankfully, Urahara was more than happy to oblige.

“Well,” said man started to fan himself lazily “that was the second source of my dilemma.”

A beat, and then the snap of a fan closed.  “But as with everything your brother does, the impossible became possible. Everyone, from the Commander-General to the lowliest of the shinigamis, gave their power to restore that of your brother’s.”

To this, Karin was surprised. Based from Urahara’s stories, Soul Society did not seem like a place where you can break the rules and remain unscathed. It was, as he said, a place of rigid tradition. And yet, for her brother, they were all willing to break it?

Sensing her surprise, Urahara continued. “Your brother saved this town and Soul Society. What would have been a hopeless war was won because of his sacrifice.” He then graced her with a genuine, grateful smile—the first time she ever saw him with that expression.

“It is a gift of their indebtedness to him, as is mine.”

More than saving both worlds, her brother changed it for the better. The conviction that emanated from him shook Soul Society at its core and earned him their respect and eternal gratitude. 

_That sounds like Ichi-nii alright._

 But she knew what bringing his powers back meant. It’s another way of saying that he’ll be taking up the role again as the protector of both worlds. This means—

“This means that he’ll be fighting again.” Karin sullenly mulled. Losing his power brought melancholy to his brother, but relief to her. How many times have she seen him bloodied, bruised and broken? And of those, how many times have she cursed her own powerlessness to help him? To protect him? His loss of power gave her that chance to do so. But now that his powers are back, will she also go back to that same, helpless self?

 _No_.

She clenched her fists. “This time, I refuse to just sit around and wait. If I can’t protect him, then I’ll help ease his burden even if it’s just a little bit.”

She then faced Urahara, who eyed her expectedly as if he already knew what she would say.

“Urahara-san, please train me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This looks more like a chapter in a story than a stand-alone. But I doubt I'll expand it any further--for now, I'm just fascinated with this what-if scenario. 
> 
> Seriously, Karin's potential should be explored esp after that "It's my turn to protect him" line.


End file.
